


Hunters

by Venomis



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Magical Creatures, Raven - Freeform, Romance, Search, Shapeshifting, lost family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomis/pseuds/Venomis
Summary: As a hunting party for Maleficent goes out, Alesana's father disappears. In an attempt to find him, she leaves her safe haven and finds a passage to the Moren, a place which turns out to be less evil than people always told her. Despite all the beauty she's discovering, there are always eyes watching her and soon, she finds out that Maleficent isn't the only one being hunted. She gets help from Diaval, a young man who can turn into a raven. Will his help be sufficient to find her father and stay out of her pursuers' hands?
Relationships: Diaval/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

_20 YEARS AGO_

Smiling, a mother fed her one year old daughter. Zigzagging, her hand moved through the air while she imitated a duck. The child clapped her hands, opening her mouth to welcome the spoon. 

Neither of them took note of the two eyes staring through the frosted glass of the window. The suspicious face was barely visible in the darkness, only the light of the flickering candles on the table gave its presence away. 

The man stood there almost every night, hoping to see a sign that confirmed his suspicions. His attention was solely aimed at the events taking place between the four walls, so that he noticed the footsteps behind him too late. The moment he saw a reflection in the glass and wanted to turn around, something hard hit his forehead. He collapsed immediately and never saw the moon again. 

That night, everything changed in the life of the little Alesana. Never again would she be fed by her mother, nor would there be suspicious eyes staring through the window. 

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

Feeling tired, Alesana got up as she heard something tap against the window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. Her glance was met by an orange glimmer flickering behind the glass. 

Alarmed, she walked over to the window, afraid that something was on fire. She however flinched as the color of the glass changed. Porcelain tinkled as her behind bumped into a small table. 

A shadow detached itself from the window. Alesana was frozen in fear; she could do nothing but stare. Was this her final hour? 

The orange glow blazed and the shadow became smaller and more recognizable, until it was a bird she was seeing. It tilted its head, saying to her in a scratchy voice: "Follow me, Alesana, Guardian of the Inner Wood."

Alesana was so stunned by the fact that the bird was speaking to her that at first, she didn't even notice the colorful soap bubbles which suddenly floated through the air. The bubbles grew larger and larger, their color pattern brighter and alternating each moment. Yet, there was no source of light bringing forth the play of colors. 

In the end, there were only bubbles. They lifted the stunned girl and took her outside. The raven spread its wings and circled around the bubbles. Some of them bumped into his beak, but not a single one snapped. 

The partly wooden and partly stone houses became smaller and smaller until even the Royal Palace had the dimensions of a mushroom. Despite the great height, Alesana wasn't afraid to fall. She had left her fear in her room; she was calm and enjoyed the wind through her hair and the beautiful colors which were so bright that they couldn't have been drawn by a human hand. 

They floated above grasslands, followed silver rivers and oversaw the rugged Moren, cloaked in shadows, dead and dark. The bubbles slowed down and very slowly, Alesana started to sink. The moment she realized where she would land, panic flared up. Clawing around, she hoped to find something to grab but she fell harder and harder. Her screams cut through the air, coming to an end as she landed in a bed of soft grass. 

She didn't get up immediately, she felt too dazed. The raven however circled above her, impatiently repeating: "Follow me, Alesana, Guardian of the Inner Wood."

Alesana scrambled on her feet and followed the bird. They walked around an indigo blue lake, crawled under thorn wood and climbed a steep slope to ultimately reach a small cavern. Alesana had no sense of time and she felt odd, as if there were no emotions in this place. 

The bird hopped into the cavern and Alesana followed it. Her footsteps echoed through the darkness, although it didn't take long before she saw a light. The light became brighter and brighter, so bright that it felt like she was looking directly at the sun. Her eyes burnt and she screamed in pain. 

Bathing in sweat, Alesana woke up. She was slightly panting and it took a while before she realized that she wasn't in danger. It had been a dream. 

But not an ordinary dream. Since she was a little girl, this dream visited her. It was so lifelike and unrealistic at the same time that it caused a lot of confusion. After waking up she was exhausted, as if she hadn't slept at all. A tiredness followed which lasted for days and the older she got, the more Alesana was convinced that it wasn't a dream at all, but something else. She didn't know what and she didn't dare to talk about it either. Because of her mother's death, she already had the feeling that people were pitying her and they might believe that she was crazy. That her loss had driven her mad. 

Alesana didn't believe it. She had given her mother's death a place a long time ago. She was nothing but a vague memory, composed of other people's tales. She had no idea what her mother had looked like, how her voice had sounded. Yet, she wished there would have been a mother-like figure in this house, for her dreams made her father nervous and she was craving for an explanation. 

She was sure there was one, but it remained to be seen if she would ever meet someone who could explain it to her, before she no longer woke up in sweat but was really consumed with a fiery light.


	2. Cold and Lonely Dinner

Darkness had fallen. Alesana stared through the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her father. The pans were already at the table, the plates ready to be filled. Glasses were filled with water and the only thing that was missing was the man of the house.

Four days ago, her father had gone out early to ride to the Moren, together with his comrades-in-arms. Maleficent's shadow was growing and the king had ordered to end it for once and for all.

A few hours ago, the news of the return of the men had spread like wildfire through the village, and also Alesana had caught the words of an excited merchant. Some soldiers had managed to find a way through the seemingly impenetrable wall of thorny plants and thick trunks. They'd found Maleficent and killed her. Finally, the danger had passed.

So why had her father not returned home? If he died, the men would have informed her, right? Leaning against the windowsill, she watched the little lights in the distance belonging to houses where fathers and sons _had_ returned. She envied them, but she tried not to give up. There were countless reasons why her father could be late. Maybe Maleficent had been killed by his hand!

The thought that her father could be a murderer, gave her a strange feeling. Maleficent had been their enemy: the monster had infiltrated the palace to curse the newborn princess! She deserved to die, and yet, she feared that taking someone's life never happened without consequences. It wasn't their call to take lives; it was unnatural and the spirit of humans wasn't equipped to bear a burden like that.

Alesana stepped back from the window, surprised by her bizarre thoughts. There was no reason to assume that it had been her father who had killed the monster. If so, they would have brought her to the palace for a royal banquet, wouldn't they?

* * *

Next morning, Alesana threw away the meal she had prepared for her father. Feeling worried, she scrubbed the pots and put away the unused plate in the cabinets. There was still no sign of him.

Wrapping her cloak around her shoulders, she left the house and went to Maud. Maud was her best friend for years and the girl knew everything about her. Alesana had even told her about the dreams, but Maud was the soberest person she knew. She told Alesana that she wished she could remember her dreams too and that it must be wonderful to see so many things; she considered it as a way to taste of the freedom she sometimes missed.

"Alesana!" Maud smiled at her as she opened the door for her friend. Her smile however disappeared as she saw Alesana's tired face. "What's going on? Come in!" She led her through the hallway and pushed her on the couch. With an earnest face, she sat down across from her.

"My father hasn't returned," she sighed. "Did your father and brother come back?"

Maud nodded. "Roran!" she called out. "Get over here!"

A few moments later, Roran stepped into the room. He nodded awkwardly at Alesana, who studied her hands and felt just as uncomfortable. A few months had passed since their break-up, but they were still searching for a way to behave around each other.

"Alesana's father hasn't returned. Have you heard from him?"

Skittishly, they looked at each other. To her disappointment, Roran shook his head.

"No. But I saw him two days ago." He looked a little lost at her. "But if he died, I would have known."

Alesana turned her face away. "Then where is he?"

"I don't know, Alesana. I really don't know."


	3. Hedge of Thorns

Alesana looked over her shoulder as she heard horses' hooves. Clouds of dust accompanied a pitch-black mare, which ground to a halt a moment later.

"Let us come with you, Alesana, please." Maud got down, her eyes pleading. "You can't go alone."

"You can't leave Cynnan," Alesana said. "He loves you and soon, he will ask for your hand."

"But how can I marry him when my best friend won't attend the wedding!" Maud objected.

"A wedding requires a lot of preparation. By then, I will be home, I promise."

"Then take Roran with you," Maud insisted, but Alesana shook her head. They felt too awkward around each other.

"This is something I need to do alone."

"It's not!" Stubbornly, Maud crossed her arms. "The past week you asked almost _every_ soldier for help, except for Roran! He has always been there for you!"

Sighing, Alesana stared into the distance. She'd indeed tried to rustle up a small army, but the men had shaken their heads fearfully.

"I will never go back into that cursed wood," they had said.

"But why? Maleficent is dead, isn't she?" Alesana had asked, where after the men had stared at the floor in silence.

By now, Alesana understood the soldiers had come up with a lie so they didn't have to stay in the Moren any longer.

"I know you've always been there for me, Roran," Alesana sighed, looking up to Maud's brother who sat still on the horse. "And that's why I fear that you will value my safety more than your own, which is the last thing I want. I don't think it's a good idea to do this together. Our break-up is still fresh and it's important to be alert in a place like that." She nodded to the mysterious woods.

"I will be alert," Roran objected, but Alesana shook her head.

"I won't."

And with that, she ended the discussion.

After saying goodbye to Maud and Roran, she decided to set up camp at this side of the barrier. Rolling herself in a blanket, she rested her head on her bag and stared at the stars. A thick hedge of ferocious thorny plants kept the creatures living in the Moren away from her, but the nocturnal sounds floated towards her nonetheless. Now and then she thought to see little lights between the thick branches as if curious eyes were watching her. They reminded her of the soap bubbles she used to dream of and the sight of it made her feel calm as if she had always known that it was her destination to set foot in the feared Moren.

At the break of day, Alesana gathered her belongings, buckling her sword to her belt and hanging her quiver over her shoulder. Contrary to other women in the city, her father had spent years teaching her how to use both weapons, as if he had known a day like this would come. It gave her confidence as if her father's training guaranteed her that he was still alive and waiting for her, in place only she could find.

Alesana walked across the wall of thorns, looking for a way in. She'd heard the thorns were poisonous, causing her to be extra careful.

As the day progressed and the blazing sun made the sweat drops slide down her face, the heat also melted her good spirits away. She was walking for hours, with a bag on her shoulders that started to weigh heavier and heavier. Crestfallen, she dropped down on the ground as dusk fell. Drinking from her canteen, she stared into the distance where the glow of the city was still visible. Would she ever return?

Even though the temperature was higher than yesterday night, the weariness and defeat spread a cold through her body which the remaining warmth of the sun could not withstand. She didn't even have the energy to light a fire; instead, she tried to ignore her painful feet and the persistent cold. Curling up in her blanket, she silently begged the bubbles to show her the way tonight. 


	4. Maleficent

Alesana was a little discouraged when she couldn't remember her dream as the sun rays woke her up. Eating an apple as breakfast, she realized she might be out of food before she would find an entrace to the Moren. Heaving a deep sigh, she regretted sending Roran away. The awkwardness between them was still better than the loneliness accompanying her now. Alesana liked being on her own, but she also valued the opinion of others and right now, she could use some advice. 

A week passed by. The thought to give up was plaguing her more and more often. One time, she had already given in, although she changed her mind after an hour. Maybe all she needed to do was to walk a little further to find the entrance...

She wasn't going to give up. Her father's life depended on her persistence. Maybe she should try something else. But what? 

It was midnight when she had a hunch. She had been staring at the moon, listening to the mysterious sounds as she wondered what would happen if she would simply _ask_ the creatures living on the other side of the barrier how to get in. 

"Hey," she said carefully, not knowing if she needed to yell. She didn't like raising her voice. Screaming people always gave her the feeling they lacked self-control. "I know you are there, watching me." It might be naieve, but she believed the creatures would have hurt her if they'd wanted to. "My name is Alesana," she continued when no answer came. The ambient noise had died away, so she knew she wasn't talking to the air. She mustered up all her courage. "I would like to enter the Moren."

For a moment there was a deafening silence, which was soon broken by a rustling in the bushes. The intertwined thorn branches slipped away from each other, creating a path. In relief she breathed in, until someone stepped on the path. Without ever seeing her before, Alesana knew the woman was Maleficent. Alesana had never expected her to look so human and despite the tenacity radiating from the women, she couldn't imagine that this was the monster which was so feared by the king. 

"Maleficent," she spoke humbly. After all, she was a queen and Alesana was about to enter her kingdom. She bowed her head to show her respect, for she dared to bet on her remaining food supplies that she was the first one who wasn't here to look for this woman. 

"What brings you to the gates of my domain?"

"My father disappeared. I am trying to find him."

"And what makes you believe that he would be here?"

In shame, Alesana bent her head. She didn't dare to look the woman in the eye as she answered the question honestly. "He participated in a manhunt for you."

It remained silent. Carefully she looked up and discovered a hint of a smile around Maleficent's full lips. 

"No human with bad intentions has ever set foot on the Moren."

"I know," Alesana muttered. She didn't know what else to say or do. All her life, she had heard that the creatures living in the Moren were ferocious and unmanageable, and that it was impossible to communicate with them. The first creature she however met, didn't look that different from herself and she spoke about Alesana's people as if they were the evildoers. 

Alesana believed her. 

"You are the first one trying to get in without getting violent." Lovingly, Malelifent's hand glided across a thick branch that was covered in thorns. "I will grant your wish and let you in." The woman gave her a severe look. "But take this warning to the heart. The inhabitants of these lands have become embittered and I can't guarantee you a safe passage, nor will I be able to help you. You look trustworthy, but I cannot be certain. I can't risk to be betrayed again, these lands are too dear to me."

"I understand," Alesana said calmly. "I'm on my own here. I chose to do this alone."

For a bit, at least. She had turned the help of her friends down. The other villagers hadn't wanted to help her, but Alesana realized now that it was for the best. In their presence, Maleficent never would have let her in.

"Come along."

Alesana resisted the longing to look over her shoulder to glance one last time at the world she knew. Determined, she walked over to Malificent. Behind her, the immensely high bushes embraced each other again. 


	5. Protective Wings

Diaval was impressed by the courage of the young woman who headed into the Moren all alone. The same could be said about Maleficent. He could see it in the way she looked at the girl, almost as if she was watching a younger version of herself.

Oddly enough, he also had a strange feeling in his stomach when his eyes followed her. He felt a strong urge to protect her, for his animal instinct told him that the young woman was in danger of which she wasn't aware at all.

* * *

"You want to go with her, don't you?" Maleficent asked him one day. He was just done preparing a stew, but his thoughts had indeed been with the girl.

Diaval didn't know if it was wise to give an honest answer. He owed Maleficent his life, and he had no idea how she would respond if he left her to keep an eye on another woman. Maleficent needed him, even when she didn't want to admit it. She liked to be alone, but she feared loneliness. 

Maleficent didn't need an answer: she had already jumped to conclusions and knew she was right. "Why does she intrigue you?"

"She intrigues you too," he shot back.

A hint of a smile was visible on her face. "For different reasons, I dare to state. She reminds me of my younger years, but I can't imagine the same goes for you. She doesn't exactly look like a raven."

Diaval felt his cheeks glow, and before he knew it, he had transformed into a raven. It didn't happen a lot that his brain decided that he rather wanted to be a bird, and Maleficent raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Walking over to the kettle, she filled a bowl with stew while shoving a bowl with peanuts towards him, in which he started to peck eagerly, hoping his sudden transformation wouldn't give her a reason to elaborate on the subject.

"I think it's a good idea if you keep an eye on her," Maleficent said to his surprise. Her words startled him and he choked on a peanut. A scraping sound escaped his beak; eventually, the peanut glided down his throat. "I'm also curious to see if she will find her father. I can't imagine, to be frank. It tickles my curiosity to see how long she will keep searching."

Diaval didn't answer. Right now, he wouldn't be able even if he wanted to. Pecking a few more peanuts from the bowl, he jumped up and flapped his wings until he landed on Maleficent's shoulder. Her cold fingers caressed his plumage, and he turned his head to look at her. With an earnest but small smile, she nodded.

"Report to me."

Diaval croaked, then he flew out and quickly gained height. Not long after, he grazed the treetops, hoping to pick up Alesana's trail.

As night fell, he hadn't found her yet. He searched for a sheltered place close to the rock wall and transformed back to his human form, in which he felt safer. This way, he wouldn't end up as some foxes' meal. Hopefully, he would have more luck tomorrow.

The fear that he was too late and that she'd already found death kept gnawing at him all night long so that he was barely rested when the sun rose above the treetops the next morning. Also, Diaval wasn't quite sure what he would do once he'd find her. Would he hide as an inconspicuous bird in the branches while keeping an eye on her surroundings? Or would he show himself immediately to her, so she wouldn't get the impression that someone was stalking her? He had no idea how she would respond to the fact that he was actually an enchanted bird. Maybe she didn't want anything to do with him at all. After all, people weren't exactly a big fan of magic.


	6. Forgotten Memories

Alesana dreaded her first night. The trees and bushes she'd walked past had looked dry and dark. They were just as welcoming as the hedge of thorns keeping the two lands separate. However, there was no fear as the sun disappeared. The darkness hadn't felt as oppressive and repulsive as she had feared. Once the last remnants of sunlight were chased away by the dark, other lights took its place—small, light blue spheres that floated through the air and settled on the branches.

Alesana found them fascinating. She could watch them tirelessly. Now and then, she extended her hand, but they always shrunk from her touch. She hoped the creatures would get used to her presence, so she didn't feel an intruder so much. For that, she did.

She didn't know when the feeling started to grow, but by now, she knew she didn't belong here. Every creature was startled by her footsteps, she was triggering them to hide. Alesana felt their presence; she had done that all day. Yet, not a single creature showed itself, which saddened her. She didn't come here with bad intentions. She just wanted to find her father, that was all.   
  
In the end, following the blue fireflies with her eyes tired her. She slipped away in a deep sleep, and the dream that visited her felt like an extension of her journey. Endlessly, she walked on across dark trees. And she was alone.   
  
Upon awakening, she started to regret sending away Roran. She might not be very talkative, but starting and ending the day in silence made her melancholy. After gathering her things, she slung her bag over her shoulder. Foot for foot, she followed the path, not sure how to find her father. There had been no plan to systematically explore this land; she hoped that her heart would lead her feet.

The first sign of life almost disappeared beneath her shoe. Lost in thoughts, she'd walked on, until her eye caught a snail. Quickly, she stepped aside. It was only a snail, others might say, but Alesana had always believed that every life was of equal value, whether it was a snail or a horse.

"Even with so little passerby's, this path is perilous to you," she said with a weak smile. Picking up the snail, she put it down on a leaf on the other side of the path. "Have a safe trip!"

Oddly enough, seeing the snail delighted her. It was nice to speak to something, even when it didn't come to a real conversation. She wondered what others were thinking of her if they would see her now. Did they believe she had already lost her mind? Maybe it was for the best that she was alone. It might be the only way to fulfill herself without others imposing restrictions on her.

The smile stayed on her face. More and more things drew her attention. Ants crept up tree barks, white feathers were carried by the wind, and small, colorful flowers caught the sunrays. She saw more and more details as if the land was only showing its beauty with great care.   
  
Warmth flooded her. The exact reason eluded her, but absolute contentment fell upon her. A calm she had never felt before, but which she had craved for her whole life.   
  
It no longer felt as if she was an intruder. It felt as if she came home in an old, dusty house she had turned her back to years ago, but where every plank and piece of furniture was part of a forgotten memory.


	7. Lurking Loneliness

It was unbelievable that no men had entered the Moren the past century. Slowly, the beautiful land revealed its secrets. Alesana was overwhelmed by it, sometimes to such an extent that she forgot her goal.

Also now, she had found a beautiful spot atop of a plateau from which water streams fell and formed a deep blue river. Silver birds sailed through the sky, now and then diving down to catch fish.

Alesana sat in the grass and watched the water while the sun warmed her legs, drying the droplets splashing on her skin. She wished there was someone she could talk to. It would have been nice to share this with someone, for she felt so calm. Everything was so breathtaking and peaceful that she suddenly understood why they shunned intruders. But why make an exception for her?

Her eye caught a raven that was hidden between white braches with large, light blue blossoms. Its beady eyes were aimed at her.

"Hey," she smiled, stretching out her arm. "Come closer."

She had spoken the words unintentionally and was duly startled when the bird spread its wings and landed on her arm a moment later. The animal was heavier than expected, and she looked a little shocked at it. Its shiny, black plumage reminded her of the raven that had visited her in her dreams so many times.

"Are you here for me?" she asked softly, her fingers stroking its head and back.

The bird creased softly, but of course, Alesana couldn't make an answer out of it.

"It's beautiful here." Sighing, she continued her monologue. Her glance had glided away from the bird and followed the water stream. "I wish more people could see it. It might temper all this hatred and envy between our lands."

The raven moved,and when she looked aside, she saw it moving its head as if it disagreed with her words.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted. "Some would want to keep it to themselves."

The sky started to turn purple and announced nightfall. "I have to find shelter."

Oddly enough, it didn't feel strange to talk to animals in the Moren. Everything here was different than at home. Therefore, she was barely surprised when the raven flew out and kept floating in the air in front of her, as if it wanted her to follow.

Alesana didn't hesitate for a moment but zigzagged between berry bushes to an overhanging cliff. There, the raven landed on her shoulder. Showing it a grateful smile, she wondered if the raven would stay with her. She hoped so, for she no longer felt lonely.

However, as Alesana bent over her belongings to put on sleepwear, the bird jumped off her shoulder. Spreading its wings, it flew away. Crestfallen, Alesana watched it disappear in the dark of the night.

Had it only been a figment of her imagination? Did her dreams guide her too much? Alesana wasn't entirely sure, but she thought the raven understood the words she'd spoken to it. Hopefully, it would go out hunting and come back after that, for the loneliness filled her heart very fast as if it had been lying in wait to do so.

Alesana wrapped a blanket around herself and rolled up against the sloping wall, hoping someone watched over her. For as beautiful as this woods were; Alesana knew there were also dark creatures living here that had been camouflaged by the slowly nascent beauty but surely had their own shadows to hide in.


	8. Beauty and Filth

Diaval felt relieved as his feet touched the ground, and his wings turned into arms. It took some time to get used to it, but he was quite font of human strength by now. He couldn't stay long in this shape, for Alesana was no longer in sight, and it made him restless. He wanted to stay close to her more than anything, but she needed her privacy especially when changing clothes. One day, she would probably discover that he was part human, and he wanted her to believe that he treated her respectfully.

How would she react? She seemed to respect every living creature, yet, he didn't dare to show his true self to her. He didn't know why she was here on her own. Had she been disappointed by humans? Would she shrink back from him, if he turned out to be human? Or would she feel betrayed if he waited longer and she accidentally found out the truth?

He heaved a deep sigh. He didn't know and decided to let things take their course. He had only been a few hours with her. She might not even expect him to return.

"Did you already notice something special about her?" a whispering voice asked him all of a sudden.

Diaval looked to the side, but Maleficent's eyes were aimed in the distance. Her face showed worries, he realized to his astonishment. Why did she care so much about the girl? After all, she told him she wouldn't offer her any help.

He thought about Maleficent's question. Everything about Alesana was unique. She brought snails to the side of the road. She spoke to animals. She could stare at the water for hours, with a lovely smile on her lips. Flowers spouted when she walked by, sun rays peeked through leaves, reaching places that hadn't seen sunlight in years.

"The forest flourishes in her presence."

The words left his lips with hesitation. He wasn't sure whether it was real or whether he was so impressed by her beauty that everything else was a fantasy. That thought made him feel ashamed, for she was a beautiful young lady and her beauty wasn't outer appearance alone. Yet, he shouldn't allow any hopeful thoughts. He was her protector. That was all.

"Is she really looking for her father?"

The question was unexpected. He hadn't doubted her intentions for a moment, but he couldn't say that her plan of action had been very impressive. He had no idea what thoughts kept her mind busy.

"I don't know. I don't think she was lying."

Maleficent was silent for a while. "Don't let the beauty she brings back to the Moren blind you. Beauty always attracts filth. There is movement at the borders. Forgotten paths are walked upon again, whispering voices establish malevolent conspiracies. Without being aware of it, she set things in motion, and their powers are not inferior to mine."

Her words made him look up in fear. He always believed that Maleficent was the most powerful woman in the Moren. "Who do you speak of?"

"They left a long time ago. Only the gods know why they have returned so suddenly." Her eyes met his. "They have hunters with them, Diaval. Perhaps, their arrival and that of the girl is a twist of fate. I, however, have my doubts."

Diaval thought about her words in silence; then, he transformed into a raven and flew back to Alesana. Relief washed over him as he found her still lying under the overhanging rock, gripped by a deep sleep.


	9. Abandonment Issues

Alesana was relieved to see the raven as she woke up. He sat on the ground and observed her as if he was guarding her.

"You're back," she smiled.

She rolled up the blanket and started to put on her traveling clothes. To her surprise, the bird flew away again. Was it coincidence, or did the animal know humans so well it thought that she would feel uncomfortable changing clothes in its presence? It gave her a strange feeling. She'd never paid attention to animals when she was changing clothes, but the idea that animals could _think about it_ caused a pit in her stomach.

"It's nothing," she said to herself. "It's probably just hungry."

That thought also stirred up her own appetite. Taking a bannock from her bag, she wondered how long it would take before she was out of supplies. Would she have to hunt soon? She had never enjoyed eating meat, and to think that the raven understood her and was even able to _think_ about her, didn't make it any easier to kill an animal to eat it. She thought of the many berries she had seen. Were they poisonous? Could she take the risk? Would she — and with her, also her father — die because she felt guilty for eating meat? Was it ridiculous to think that a hare had just as much of a right to live as she — or her father?

Alesana set her teeth in the bannock and tried to focus on its tase. For now, she had enough food. It was better to worry about her supplies when she was actually running out of them, and maybe the raven could show her what fruits were edible. He also understood her invitation to sit on her arm, and he had shown her this sleeping place, so it wasn't that strange to put her trust in an animal. Perhaps he was sent to her with a reason; it couldn't be a coincidence that she had been dreaming about a black bird for years.

Two long days followed. Together with the raven, Alesana went deeper and deeper into the Moren. The black bird kept the loneliness at bay; she told him about the sudden but courageous death of her mother, the comfort her father had offered her, and the dreams that visited her for as long as she could remember. Without restraint, she shared everything that kept her mind busy; after all, it was just a bird she was talking to, and it would never be able to share her words with other people. It was a relief, but at the same time, she realized that it was still an animal. The bond between her and the bird would never be able to replace the friendship between two people. She was at peace with the knowledge that she was getting attached to the bird, but she also knew she shouldn't distance herself from her own kind once she was back home. However, trusting people was harder than trusting animals, for the latter could never disappoint you. Except when the bird decided to leave, Alesana realized when the animal spread its wings and flew away. It did it all the time, and up to now, it had always returned, but Alesana was still afraid the raven wouldn't come back. Just like her mother. Just like her father.

She was startled when the bird started to make scratching noises. It circled around her and concerned, Alesana looked around. Something had scared the bird, and the moment she saw what flew through the hanging branches of the trees, she grabbed both her sword and her bow, not knowing what weapon would be the most effective. 


	10. A Bond Between Human and Animal

Alesana had seen bats before, but never during daylight and never this big. Their bodies were moonlight colored, their fangs shiny like the blade of a dagger. Sticking the arrow back in the quiver across her shoulder, she held her sword in front of her. She didn't know if the animals would attack her, but they didn't look all too peaceful, and they came straight towards her.

As soon as the first bat was within reach, she struck with her sword. She stepped back until she felt a tree against her back, which protected her from behind. The raven circled her, picking at the bats with its long beak. Alesana was afraid that one of the bats would bite it, but she had no time to keep an eye on it; she had her hands full with the animals coming for her.

Three small bodies fell on the ground, blood staining their pale skin. They were no match for her sword, but there were so many of them she couldn't beat them all off. Teeth ripped open the flesh of her arms and legs, and she beat them off her, screaming. Bloody marks that stung viciously covered her skin.

It felt like there came no end to the swarm of bats, but at some point, she was only hitting air. At least thirteen animal bodies were scattered across the ground, blood bubbling from wounds she had inflicted with her sword. Some had dark scratches around their eyes; that must have been the raven's work.

Alesana scoured her surroundings until she found her feathered companion. It sat in the grass; there was a cut in its wing. Crouching beside the animal, she hoped the damage was not too severe; she didn't want to think about losing it and having to go on all alone.

"Are you all right?" With care, she lifted the bird. It squeaked softly; it was obviously in pain. She bit her lip, not knowing how she could help.

Alesana went looking for a sheltered place where they could spend the night. She didn't go far, for her injuries were stinging with every move she made. She had taken bandages when she left home, for getting injured in the Moren had seemed self-evident. Yet, the wounds weren't deep, and most had stopped bleeding, so she saved her concerns for the raven. Luckily it could still fly, but only small distances, and the bird had a limp when trying to walk. It was a brave animal. It filled her heart with warmth, but at the same time, she was confused by the fact that it risked its life for a human, a stranger in this land. It could have got itself killed. It seemed to be too good to be true, a bedtime story for little children. But today, Alesana experienced what a bond between an animal and a human could lead to, and she still couldn't fully comprehend.

She took a blanket from her bag and wrapped it around her, where after she tried to sleep under a tree with branches reaching to the ground. She expected it to be hard to fall asleep after being attacked by strange bats, but the fight had completely exhausted her, and it didn't take long before her eyes closed and her breathing became steady.


	11. Wounds

Only when the girl had fallen asleep, Diaval dared to leave her. He didn't go far, he didn't want her to be attacked by other creatures, but he had to look at his wounds. Pain shot through his wing and flank as he flew up. Only the thought that he would be able to care for his wounds soon distracted him from the pain and made him fly further until he saw a small field without any trees blocking the moonlight.

He perched on the grass and transformed into his human shape immediately. A frustrated grunt left his pursed lips as the pain increased. Breathing heavily, he rolled up his shirt. A bloody cut stretched from his hip to his shoulder. Despite the stinging pain, the wound wasn't deep, and he wasn't bleeding that bad. He would live.

Diaval walked to the stream that he had seen during his flight. He lived in these woods for years and he had studied Maleficent when she made her potions. He knew what herbs he needed. If he was quick, he could even bandage Alesana's wounds. He thought it was bold to do so, but her lack of self-care frightened him. He knew what nasty parasites liked to hide in bleeding wounds, making their host even sicker.

Arrived at the stream, he crouched down. Due to the darkness, it was hard to distinguish the different plants. Could he wait until the sun came up? It would bring significant risks and he didn't want to leave Alesana alone that long. She hadn't wondered why the bats attacked, at least not out loud, and since she shared almost all her thoughts with him, he suspected that she had no idea that it had been a personal attack. She probably believed that it had been one of the many dangers of being in the Moren. Diaval, however, knew better. He had never seen these white bats before, but he'd heard that they served a master that had been banished from these woods a long time ago. He thought back to Maleficent's warning: mighty creatures returned to the Moren at the same time that Alesana started looking for her father. Maleficent hadn't considered it as a coincidence, and the recent attack had proved her suspicions to be true. It would be more challenging than expected to protect her. He knew he was more useful in his human shape, and he wouldn't hesitate to show his true nature if it was essential, but right now, he was still careful. Alesana had enough on her plate. The discovery that her winged friend was partly human would distract her thoughts and he rather postponed that moment. Especially now she was wounded.

From his periphery, he saw a floating orange ball. It looked like an air bubble that had caught the last sunrays. Diaval knew only Maleficent would make this. He had expected her to keep an eye on them, offering them help without coming face to face with Alesana. For a while, he stumbled after the orange ball. With every step he took, he wondered if she found it amusing to see him stagger forward, pain written all over his face. He was almost sure that there was a sadistic smile on her face now.

When the bubble finally stopped to float, Diaval knelt in the grass. Soon, he found the herbs he'd been looking for. Immediately he forgot about his resentment towards Maleficent. Pulling the small plant with its silver stems and leaves out of the soil, he tore off the folded flower bud. Glittering dust painted his fingers. When he would mix it with water and drip it into her mouth, Alesana would be asleep for at least a few more hours. Enough time to nurse their wounds.


	12. An Unexpected Meeting

With the right herbs and plants, Diaval returned to their hiding spot. To his relief, the girl was still sleeping. In the shadows, he first covered his own wounds with the balm he had made, before putting healing leaves on them which he tied with flexible strings. Tired he sat down on the ground, waiting until the pain in his side would slumber. The last thing he wanted, was waking her up with an unexpected cry of pain when he tried to give her the sleeping potion. 

The sky already started to turn purple when he felt strong enough to go to her. The first birds were awake, performing their songs. Tiptoeing, he walked over to the sleeping girl. Her face was peaceful and for a while he just sat there on his knees, watching her fair skin and her full lips, which still showed a hint of a smile. Now he saw her from a different perspective, she looked different and the urge to protect her increased even more. 

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. Diaval gasped, hoping he was imagining things, but she kept staring at him. She needed a few moments to realize that she was awake and sat up. Disappointment filled his heart as she recoiled and the otherwise loving glance turned into one of suspicion. Diaval thought of the scars covering his face and neck and wondered if they scared her. 

"Who — who are you?" she stammered. Her hand glided across the grass, looking for a weapon. 

Quickly, Diaval took a few steps back while looking for words. He wasn't prepared for a confrontation. 

"My name is Diaval," he told her when her hand touched her sword. He kept a sharp eye on the weapon and continued: "Maleficent sent me with a potion." He raised the flask he had taken from her bag. "It will heal your injuries. They — they tend to infect quickly in these lands."

The grip on her sword weakened. He had been looking at her hand, too afraid to look her in the eye. What did she think of him? Would she give him the benefit of the doubt or did she believe that he was a monster? With averted eyes, he offered her the flask. Skittishly, he looked up as she took it from him. The moment he saw the hesitation in her eyes, he forced himself to keep eye contact. Doing the opposite would only create the impression that he had something to hide.

The moment their eyes locked, Diaval felt his stomach clench. He felt like she could hear his thoughts and saw right through him. Anxiously he waited — then, she moved the flask to her lips and took a sip. 

"W-what's happening?" she stammered. With narrowed eyes she sank down in the grass, careful as if she was afraid to fall. 

Diaval said nothing as he watched how the strength left her body until she laid back in the grass. Only when the steady pace of her breathing returned, he gathered the things he needed and sat beside her. Carefully he lifted the hem of her dress, sighing as his eye caught the deep cuts marking her skin. It was a miracle she had been able to sleep at all. He dipped his fingers in the balm and carefully caressed her skin. She was unaware of it and continued to sleep as if they'd never met.


	13. Colorfulness

Alesana stared at the bandages around her arms and legs. Confused, she thought back to last night, when she dreamed of a black-haired boy waking her up. Diaval, she thought to remember, who told her Maleficent had sent him with a potion. 

With her fingertips, she stroked the leaves covering her wounds. Had it not been a dream? Had someone really came to her to tend her wounds? 

Tearing her glance away from the bandages, she scoured her hiding place, but everything looked as it had done before she fell asleep. Again, her eyes were drawn to her arms. The substance rubbed on them felt like dried clay and tore at her skin at every move she made. It however was proof that her dream hadn't been a dream. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the raven settled down beside her. "You can fly again!" With a shiny smile, she petted the dark feathers. "Did you see him too? The young man who claimed to be sent by Maleficent? Did he patch you up too?"

The animal croaked softly and jumped on her knee and moved to her shoulder. She might be imagining things now, but the raven also looked more cheerful than usual. 

The idea that Maleficent still kept an eye on them, comforted her. The attack of the bats had shocked her, although she'd tried to prepare herself for the dark side of the Moren. Many scary stories were going round about these lands and they had to be based on _something._

"This is going to be a good day," Alesana believed. She put on her traveling cloak and strapped her shoes. "I hope we can cover a lot of ground today. Are there villages around here?" She turned her head to face the raven ."Maybe we'll find my father there!"

Alesana realized the thought of a village might be a little too optimistic, but she could imagine there was some form of civilization in the Moren. Perhaps not a village or city that she was used to, but the boy she'd seen yesterday had to live somewhere.

Alesana's good mood didn't go away during the day. The wounds were still evident, but they didn't hurt as much as the day before. The road they followed led them past streams and lakes surrounded by flowers in so many dazzling colors they took her breath away. Birds and butterflies effortlessly blended in the rainbow of colors, as if they were all painted by an artistic hand. The raven on her side stood out with its somber plumage and she wondered if he envied the other birds for their beauty. 

"It's so beautiful," Alesana sighed for the umpteenth time as they climbed a steep hill. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but there was a small breeze that cooled her down. Below them was a square lake, its banks so straight it looked like it had been dugout. Around it were high trees with no leaves; the branches were filled with perfectly round fruits that seemed to be dipped in liquid silver. 

With every step Alesana took, she understood why the inhabitants of these lands tried so hard to keep outsiders away. She was sure these trees would be robbed of their silver fruits within the blink of an eye, to be sold on the market for a scandalous price. Only the rich would be able to afford them — those who weren't in need of food and would only want them for their aesthetics. 

She aimed her glance forward to see where they were going to. Only then, she saw the green stones hidden between the trees ahead of them. 

"A ruin," she whispered when they'd gotten a bit closer. It was still a few hundred feet away but Alesana was sure she was looking at the remains of a tower. 


	14. Overconfidence

The ruin was the first sign of human civilization she encountered in these lands. The sight of it filled her with hope; perhaps, there really was a city nearby. If her father had ended up unwillingly in this place, he might have gone there! 

She thought about the boy she'd seen last night. Although he hadn't looked like the boys from town, he had been human. Where there really humans living in the Moren? Or was he some kind of servant of Maleficent? 

Her glance slid back to the ruin. A top of a hill, were the remains of three walls. The stones were covered with moss and woody creepers, as if nature was trying to erase these human traces.

"I'd like to take a look at it... Raven."

Her bond with the bird had become so strong that she liked to give it a name, but since she didn't know if it was a male or a female, she decided to choose the most obvious name that came to mind.

Raven croaked so loudly it sounded like a protest. He kept floating in front of her face and croaked once more. 

"What is it? Do you think it's unwise to go to the ruin or do you dislike the name Raven?"

Once again, the bird screeched before it flew away, following the path. 

Alesana sighed. She understood the message, but she was too curious to simply walk past this little piece of civilization. There were only a few walls, what evil could it hide? 

Stubbornly she left the path and climbed the hill. The tower seemed to grow with every step she took. A few moments later, she arrived at the wall. She had to bent back her head to see the top of it. Excited, she walked around the building. Raven had come back but watched her from a distant tree as if he didn't want to come closer. 

A strange tingling traveled through her fingers as she touched the wall. The stone was warmer than expected, but she failed to discover a heat source. There was something strange about this ruin, although high walls and a pile of broken stones were all she could see. 

Alesana grabbed the climbing plants. If she climbed up, she would have a better sight of the surroundings. Perhaps she would even see the city this tower belonged to, for she assumed a tower wouldn't be of much use on its own. 

With help of the plants she managed to get on top of the wall. Now and then her feet slipped away, but strangely, there was not a single hint of fear in her body. She only felt a determination she didn't understand. 

Once she was on top, she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. Amazed she looked around, at the world on her feet. The view was spectacular. Fruit trees filled the heaths between the brightly colored lakes. Alesana couldn't believe her eyes. Were these waters really red and deep green or was it all an illusion? Either way, the tower had a strange influence on her. She felt extremely courageous and she was convinced that she would be able to beat a new swarm of bats without blinking an eye. 

Over her shoulder, she looked at Raven, who was still hiding between the branches like a coward. 

"Come over here!" Laughing, she waved at him. "It's just a wall! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

Without his usual croaking, the bird kept staring at her as if it was trying to tell her something. Alesana turned her gaze back to the landscape, taking in the lakes, valleys and ridges in the distance. There was no city, no traces of civilization; as if Raven and she were the only living beings around here. 

Or not? 

Just as she wanted to turn her face back to Raven, she saw a movement from the corner of her eye. Deep below her, red shades slogged through the bushes. Her vision wasn't sharp, but she thought to distinguish arms and legs. With a shock, she noted that she looked right through a row of trees. 

"Raven!" she called out. "What's happening?!"

She turned towards the raven in such a hurry that her hand leaned upon a loose stone. Before her eyes found the bird, the stone slipped away and she lost her balance. Screaming, she grabbed at something to hold on to, but she spun around during her fall and failed to reach the climbing plants. Before she could think about the consequences, she hit the ground and was consumed by a terrifying Nothing.


	15. The Ruins of Gorghlar

From the moment Alesana had wanted to examine the tower, Diaval had expected this to happen. The tower was one of the ancient ruins of Gorghlar, which he usually avoided. It spread a ghastly threat and whenever he was in his bird shape, it felt like his feathers were scorching. 

He hurried to Alesana. She laid on her side in the grass, her legs spread as if she had been running. Since he couldn't do much to help her in his current state, he took the risk of being seen as a human. 

"Alesana." He repeated her name and tapped her cheek. She didn't respond. With a sigh, he rolled her on her back. He saw no injuries and he feared that her state wasn't caused by physical harm. 

After sitting next to her for a while, he shoved his arms under her body and lifted her. He felt anything but comfortable around this place and he wanted to leave. The tower was pulling at him, luring him to climb to the top as well to oversee the world. 

_There's nothing in it for me,_ he tried to convince himself. _I've seen the world from a great height many times._

He knew the legends about Gorghlar, who built strong reinforcements where fearless men found their place. It wasn't their hearts that shut out fear, it was their brain that was convinced of their invincibility. The walls made the men so brave they didn't shrink from sword nor spear, making them a strong enemy. What had gone wrong? Why was this mighty tower nothing but a pile of rocks now? 

Diaval got up. He had never carried a person and she was heavier than expected. The wound in his side was still painful and the thought that all of this wouldn't have happened if Alesana hadn't been so stubborn, made him a bit moody. Although it was also his own fault. If he'd had the courage to tell her who he was, she might have listened to him. Or she would have told him to leave...

The moment he could no longer see the remains of the tower, he lowered Alesana in the grass. The muscles in his arms were burning and he wondered if that was normal for a boy his size or that he was actually a weakling. He sat down next to her and studied her blank face. Was she dreaming? About what? Would he play a role in her dreams? That thought made his cheeks flush, even knowing that he was nothing but a bird in her eyes. 

Should he transform into a bird again? Alesana would surely wonder how she'd ended up here and he didn't want to put her up with even more mysteries. It was anything but easy when there was no one around who could answer your questions and if he was honest, he wanted her to get to know this side of him too, without confessing to her that he was the same creature as her "Raven". 

The sky started to turn dark and with the fading of the light, his concern grew. She was unconscious for a while now. Would she wake up at all? The first signs of panic started to show themselves. 

"Maleficent?" Diaval spoke hopefully. Would she be able to help him again? 

It however stayed silent around him. They were completely alone. 

A movement next to him attracted his attention. She was moving. She reached for her head and opened her eyes. He shrunk backward as he saw her eyes. They were no longer the dull grey he'd gotten used to. Around her pupils were circles now, that moved around and changed colors as if rainbows were wallowing inside them.


	16. Shadows

Shadowy faces stared at her. The contours of their bodies weren't solid but deformed like smeared ink. Not a single mouth was moving which was terrifying. The grey mass of clouds above her head seemed to bulge out as if it was about to give birth to even more dark shapes. The sky was weeping, crying out in its travail. Were it labor pains announcing the arrival of new life, or the cry of desperation of someone who was fighting an inescapable defeat? 

The shadows became lighter as if the sun broke through the clouds and vaporized them. Alesana didn't dare to look up to see what was happening, afraid that the sun rays would also obliterate her face, turning this already terrifying event into her very last memory. 

The whole world lost its color until only a white haze remained. Clouds? She tried to lift her hand, but she couldn't. She was unable to move, she didn't even know if she still _possessed_ a body to move. 

Was she dead? Was this the end everyone refused to talk about? How had she ended up here? And more important: was there a way to leave this place? 

It was a moment in which she was supposed to panic, but there was no stomach shrinking in fear, nor were her lungs craving for oxygen. 

There was Nothing. 

* * *

Fingers raked through her hair. She couldn't see them, but it was the only explanation for the little tugs on her scalp. She opened her eyes. Sunlight greeted her like a warm smile, kissing her skin and scorching the wisps of unease sticking to her skin like cobwebs. 

The sun wasn't her only companion. Two eyes were looking down at her and when Alesana sat up with difficulty, the face moved away from her. 

"Diaval," she whispered as she recognized the young man. His eyes shot to hers before he looked away as if he felt highly uncomfortable. 

"Yes."

Alesana remembered the red shapes she had seen before she had fallen. Had he been one of them, together with Maleficent? She turned around and looked over her shoulder to the large tower. They were several feet away from it, he must have carried her this way. "I fell, didn't I?"

Diaval nodded. 

Alesana tried not to look at the strange coiled lines that were under his skin. It looked like the blood in his veins was frozen. 

"Did you see something?"

Alesana turned her face away. He didn't ask if she had been dreaming; it felt like the world she had seen a glimpse of really existed. It made her stifle. "Not much," she muttered. "It was loveless, dark and cold."

"You're back now."

Alesana nodded quietly. She gazed at the treetops, looking for Raven. She didn't dare to call his name now the boy was with her. He must think she was crazy for talking to birds!

"I never had the chance to thank you for what you did the other day." She was truly grateful, but her voice was laced with worry because she didn't see her loyal friend. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed that he was observing her. What an impression she made—he already had to patch her up twice! It made her feel uncomfortable and she caught herself wishing he would leave. "Why are you following me?" she asked insecurely. "Why didn't Maleficent sent you with me in the first place?"

The young man didn't look at her; he stared at the strip of grass visible between his knees and shrugged his shoulders. His dark, straight hair fell in front of his eyes. 

"I like being on my own. Maleficent lets me know when you need help and then I make sure I'm there for you. It's not my intention to walk in your footsteps, nor to look over your shoulder the whole time. 

Alesana laced her fingers. He must have special powers since he always showed up just in time. Although she duly realized that he used those powers to help her, it still gave her a suffocating feeling. She was taught that magic always had a downside, that it couldn't be used to one's heart's content and that one would ultimately lose its humanity because of it. She wanted nothing to do with it. If that magical source was used for her benefit, would it mean that she had to pay a price, one day?


End file.
